


You have to believe we'll find her

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Toy Story AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Supercorp AU were Kara & Lena are both toys in a Toy Story type setting :-)OrKara's been missing for two weeks and Lena and Alex go on a mission to find her.





	You have to believe we'll find her

“Dammit Lena, calm down!” Alex yelled as she ducked out of the way of an airborne bouncy ball. “You’re going to scare the pre-school toys.” 

Lena paid no mind to the small collection of brightly colored toys that, true to Alex’s word, were cowering in the furthest possible corner of the bed they were all hidden under. 

“I can’t stop Alex, you know that. No one has seen her in two weeks, if we don’t find her soon..” Lena’s frantic speech is cut short by the sound of the bedroom door being thrown open. 

All of the toys in the vicinity froze, and Lena and Alex fell to the floor. Familiar footsteps approached the bed, and before too long, Ruby’s brown eyes could be seen peering into the darkness around them. 

“Are you sure you haven’t seen my Supergirl doll mom? I can’t find her anywhere.” 

“I haven’t seen her sweetie, I’m sorry.” The response coming from the other side of the house.

Ruby pouted and pulled Lena out from under the bed. “Don’t look so sad, we’ll find her, I promise.” 

It was in moments like this that Lena wished that it wasn’t against the rules to give your kid a hug. Ruby was easily the best kid she could have been bought for. She was wise beyond her years, and had more heart than Lena would have ever thought possible. About six months ago, Ruby had noticed that Lena and Kara were almost always next to each other when she opened her toy box. Soon after that, she decided to move them both into Lena’s Dreamhouse and that’s where they spend most of their time to this day. 

It wasn’t entirely uncommon for a toy to disappear from Ruby’s room for awhile. Ruby was allowed to keep one toy in the car at all times, and they usually stayed there for the weeks or months that it took for Ruby to decide that she wanted another car ride companion. Lena and Kara had both served multiple sentences in that role, and Lena was convinced that that’s where Kara was for the first part of her most recent disappearance. Unfortunately, the return of Ruby’s stuffed dog Krypto this morning had eliminated that theory and lead to Lena’s frantic search for her action figure girlfriend. 

Ruby moved over the the Dreamhouse and set Lena down in her kitchen chair. 

“Ruby!” Her mom singsonged. 

Ruby furrowed her brows and let out a heavy sigh. “I have to go do my chores, but as soon as I’m done, you and I will go find her together.” 

She gave Lena a reassuring smile before turning on a heel and heading back into the hallway.  
Lena stayed frozen until Ruby’s footsteps had faded completely. Once they were gone, she got up and unfurled the small ladder that she and Kara had constructed out of rubber bands and paperclips from Ruby’s mom’s office. The dreamhouse wasn’t far off the floor, but it was just high enough to make jumping from it uncomfortable. Alex was standing at the bottom with her hands on her hips. 

“This is worse than we thought.” Her voice was calm, but Lena could tell by Alex’s tense posture that she was more worried than she let on. 

“You’re damn right it is. I’ve searched this whole room inside and out twice and there’s been no sign of her. What if Ruby brought her as a car toy and then left her somewhere?” 

“Lena, you know Ruby is more responsible than that. We haven’t lost a toy since the Green Arrow incident and that was years ago. You know that she always triple checks to make sure she has her toy before she goes anywhere.” 

Lena looked down at her feet. “I know that, it’s just… It’s been two weeks Alex, I haven’t seen her since before Ruby’s sleepover. Her batteries don’t last that long anymore, we almost didn’t get her back last time.” 

“Look at me Lena,” Lena looked up slowly and met Alex’s gaze. “You have to believe that we’ll find her. This doesn’t work if you don’t.”

Lena stood up a little straighter at that. 

Alex gave her a small nod. “Alright, we know she’s not in the car and she’s not in Ruby’s room. Where else could she be?” 

“I got stuck in the living room toy box once.” Lena shuddered at the memory. “That’s where toys end up when Ruby’s mom decides to do a ten second tidy of the house.”

“Perfect, that’s where we’ll start.”  
***  
It took over an hour to get from Ruby’s room to the living room because they had to keep dodging out of the way of both the girl and her mom. In retrospect, going on a recovery mission on chore day was a huge mistake. 

When they finally got to the small toy bin, Lena dove in head first. 

“Kara? Kara, are you here?” 

A piece of bright red fabric caught Lena’s eye toward the bottom of the bin and she maneuvered herself toward it as quickly as she could. She reached out for the fabric and gave it a strong pull. Instead of her blue and red clad girlfriend, she found herself face to face with one of Ruby’s oldest toys. He was a stuffed bear by the name of Mr. Henshaw, and though he’d been around the longest, Ruby still had a soft spot for the old guy. 

Lena let go of his shirt and backed up so there was some space between them. “I’m sorry Mr. Henshaw, I was just looking for…” 

“Kara? I had a feeling. Ruby’s been talking about her a lot today. I can tell her mom is starting to get worried.” 

Lena rubbed the back of her neck. “You haven’t seen her recently have you?” 

“I haven’t seen her in awhile, but last I heard, Ruby was bringing her into the den for her sleepover.” 

“Wait, Ruby was playing in the den? I thought her mom made that area off limits after she split her lip on the tile?” 

“It sounded like the den was the only place big enough for all the girls to sleep.”

“That certainly changes things then, thank you Mr. Henshaw.” 

The bear nodded and gave her a fond smile. “Go find your girl.” 

After checking that the coast was clear, Lena climbed out of the bin and met up with Alex in the branches of the fake ficus that Ruby’s mom kept around for decorative purposes. 

“Another dead end?” Alex asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

“Actually, we have a new lead.” Lena said, her lips pulling up into the first smile she’d worn all week. 

Alex couldn’t help but grin in response. “Wait, seriously?” 

Lena nodded. “I ran into old Henshaw and he told me that Ruby had her sleepover in the den.” 

Alex’s face lit up. “Well damn, that makes an impossible amount of sense.” 

“Now we just have to hope that her battery hasn’t run out.” 

Alex bit her lip. “Right, there is that….” 

Lena looked away and cleared her throat before steeling herself and climbing down the tree without another word. Kara needed them and wasting time throwing around what ifs was only making the situation worse. 

Lena’s focus was solely on Kara in that moment and she only realized that Ruby’s mom was in the room when she felt a strong hand grab onto her shirt and pull her back behind the small trunk of the ficus. 

“Watch it. We can’t help her if we get caught.” Alex ground out through clenched teeth. 

Lena looked back at her sheepishly and Alex’s expression softened. “Just be a little more careful okay?”

Lena’s reply was cut off by the sound of a vacuum cleaner being turned on. 

Alex’s head snapped towards where the sound came from. “Dammit. Looks like we’re either going to have to play the world’s most dangerous game of Frogger, or we’re going to be here awhile.” She turned to look back at Lena, but only managed to see the top of her head disappear out of view. “Yeah, that one’s on me.” She mumbled to herself with a sigh before checking once more to see if it was safe to jump. 

When Alex finally caught up to Lena, she found her staring into the den. She was just about to ask Lena what she had seen when she caught a glimpse of an all too familiar shiny blue fabric, hidden just under the couch. 

Lena’s entire body was tense as she waited for Ruby’s mom to make another pass with the vacuum. The seconds felt impossibly long, but soon enough, the woman had her back facing their hiding spot and the girls were off. 

Lena slid under the couch on her knees and right up to Kara’s side. The other girl was lying face down. Lena reached out and gave Kara’s shoulder a gentle shake. “Kara? Darling, can you hear me?” 

There was a response, but it was so quiet Lena was almost convinced she’d made it up. She looked over at Alex and the other girl nodded in silent agreement. She moved over to Kara’s other side and together they worked to flip her over. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Hey, you.” Lena said with a watery smile as she pulled Kara into her lap. She knew without a doubt that Kara’s batteries where mere minutes from running out. 

“I didn’t think that you guys were going to find me in time.” The words came even softer this time. 

“It was quite the challenge this time love, but we’re here now.” 

“Good, now don’t go anywhere. I’m going to take a nap.” Kara said before she shifted slightly and bury her head in Lena’s stomach. A few seconds later, Lena felt her go still. 

Lena gave her a once over and sucked in a sharp breath when she caught sight of the family crest that covered her chest. While it usually displayed the symbol of the house of El, it also worked as a solar panel to provide energy for all of Supergirl’s powers. The symbol was now covered in deep gashes that likely came from Kara getting slid under the couch. 

Kara was unlike all of Ruby’s other toys in that she couldn’t exist without this outside source of energy. Lena looked up at Alex, a desperate look on her face. “Her symbol… what if it’s broken?  
We just found her Alex.” Lena looked back down at Kara. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” 

“Neither did I.” Alex said darkly. 

“That’s not what I meant, I’m sorry Alex.” 

Alex shook her head. “Now isn’t the time for apologizes, it’s the time for strategies. How do we get her out and into sunlight without being seen?” 

“Well…” 

The sound of the vacuum ended abruptly in the distance. “Alright Ruby, I think that’s enough cleaning for today. How about we go and get some pancakes for dinner?” 

“Let’s do it!” 

“Come on kiddo, it’s Pancake o’clock.” There was a bit of shuffling and then the sound of the front door opening and then closing. 

Alex and Lena each met the other’s gaze and let out a tense laugh. 

“Well, so much for strategy.” Alex said. 

Lena didn’t seem to hear her though as her attention was back on Kara. She jumped a little when she felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder. 

“We need to get her into some sunlight before it’s too late.”

Lena nodded, not taking her eyes off of Kara as she slid her off of her lap as gently as she could. On Alex’s command, she helped slide Kara out from under the couch and into a nearby patch of sunlight that was still present on floor of the den. 

Alex took a step back to leave a bit of space, but Lena stayed close with Kara’s hand in hers. It was nearing sunset, so the light wasn’t nearly as bright as it could have been, but neither Lena nor Alex said as much. Instead they sat in silence, hoping beyond hope that Kara would come back to them. 

There was nothing for a long time and Lena began to accept the inevitable. Just as she was about to lose all hope, Kara’s hand tightened around hers. She looked down in time to see Kara’s eyes flutter open. 

“Why are you doing that with your face? It looks like you just watched one of Ruby’s sad movies.” 

“It’s nothing Darling, don’t worry. It’s all better now.” Lena leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the top of Kara’s head.

“Will you two please just save if for the Dreamhouse?” 

Kara sat up and gave Lena a bright smile. “Sure! Did you know that someone got Ruby a foosball table for her birthday? I think it will fit perfectly next to our hot tub.”

“Yeah yeah, you two get all of the good stuff. I’ve got dibs on the first game though.” 

“You got it, I’ll gladly kick your butt.” Kara said, before sticking her tongue out at Alex.

Alex pulled Kara to her feet and pulled her into tight hug. “We’ll see about that. You coming Lena?” 

Lena stood up and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist. “Of course, I’d never miss the chance to watch Kara wipe the floor with you.” 

“You’re going to eat those words Lena.” Alex said playfully. 

“I don’t know about that.” Lena shot back as she began guiding the gang back towards Ruby’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment and kudos. I'm on tumblr too if you want to come by and say hi or leave me more prompts @RoseWilliams1736. Until next time!


End file.
